The present invention relates to a vane-type motor cam phaser with a friction disc. The present invention further relates to a method for mounting such a vane-type motor cam phaser with such a friction disc.
Already known from DE 10 2004 035 077 A1 is a method by means of which a rotor of a vane-type motor cam phaser is fixed in place in an angular position with respect to a camshaft in a stepless and frictionally engaged manner. In this case, the rotor is adjusted so far that any play that may be present in the vane-type motor cam phaser as well as in the drive means is eliminated. Then, in a second mounting step, the vane-type motor cam phaser is joined to the camshaft in a fixed manner by tightening a central screw. In this way, it is possible to align the vane-type motor cam phaser with respect to the camshaft and the crankshaft in a simple and precise manner. Positioning elements are not necessary, so that the cam phaser can be composed of only a few components and, accordingly, can be manufactured at low cost. In this case, the vane-type motor cam phaser is brought into position loosely on the corresponding camshaft. Afterwards, the stepless rotating drive means is applied. Subsequently, the alignment between the camshafts and the vane-type motor cam phasers takes place. A torque wrench is used to adjust the rotor in relation to the stator so as to eliminate any play. Subsequently, the fixed joining of the rotor or of the vane-type motor cam phaser to the camshaft takes place using a hex wrench.
The unpublished DE 10 2009 035 233.3-13 relates to a vane-type motor cam phaser, which exhibits oil channels for conducting oil within the hub of the vane-type motor cam phaser.